Miles "Tails" Prower
Miles "Tails" Prower, or is simply known as Tails, is an 8-year old two-tailed fox that originates from the Sonic the Hedgehog game series. His first appearance was in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 in 1992. Appearance Tails is a fox-cub born with 2 tails and a young, anthropomorphic fox cub with a unique mutation of two tails instead of one. He has mostly yellow-orange fur with white fur around his muzzle, front torso, and the tips of his tails. He also has blue eyes. Typically, his attire consists simply of white gloves and red shoes with white toes. Personalty Tails is gentle, sweet-natured and loyal with a positive attitude. When young, he was initially timid and shy, but he has opened up and become more outgoing over the years. Tails is not one to grab the spotlight for himself and is instead always ready to willing help others without asking for anything in return. Tails has a distinct love for mechanics and he finds himself most at home in his workshop working on his next creation. Despite his great skills, Tails is very humble about his abilities, never giving them many thoughts, though he has yet to discover his true potential of what he can accomplish. At the time of Sonic Lost World, Tails has become more outspoken about his intelligence, though he still does not openly brag. When young, Tails often lacked self-confidence and courage. After meeting Sonic and gaining his support, Tails gained more confidence and belief in himself. However, this status quo, created from Sonic's authority over him put a mental stranglehold on Tails that made him dependent on Sonic. As such, he often lacked directions and confidence whenever he was on his own. Relationships Tails has many friends besides Sonic, and his skills are respected by everyone who knows him. Tails mostly treats and respects all his friends the same with a humble and somewhat passive attitude. Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic is Tails' best friend, as the two have been inseparable since they first met shortly before the events of Sonic the Hedgehog 2. On Westside Island, Tails saw Sonic running at incredibly high speeds. He was impressed by the cool blue hedgehog and began to follow. Sonic eventually stopped and the two became close friends. He began to hang out around Sonic at all times of the day, catching up with him using his two tails. Eventually, Tails spotted Sonic's Tornado plane, which he grew fond of and is usually seen borrowing it. Sonic and Tails were always there to help each other, their friendship growing until they had a more brotherly relationship. It is often that Tails invents machines for Sonic in his help and also made him three Extreme Gears. In Sonic Advance 3, they are known as the "Unbreakable Bond" when they team up. In Sonic Rivals 2 it is shown that Sonic trains Tails to learn how to run and fight in their free time. Whenever Sonic has an adventure to explore, he always comes to Tails and asks him to come along and Tails is always ready to help. Tails also used to depend on Sonic a lot, but later realized that he cannot depend on him forever. Sonic is also an idol to Tails, and Tails just wants to be as heroic as he is. Despite his admiration of him, Tails can sometimes get impatient and annoyed by Sonic's fast-paced behavior and attitude. He downright hates when Sonic ignores him as seen in Sonic Adventure, and he gets annoyed when Sonic leaves him hanging when he runs off or when he is planning to do reckless things without much thinking, such as when Sonic planned to just smash the Extractor in Sonic Lost World. Despite facing such cases though, Tails remains loyal to Sonic and stands by his his side to aid him no matter what. In Sonic Colors, Tails was great help to Sonic and was with him throughout the game. Tails cares enough for Sonic to even sacrifice himself to be a victim of Eggman's mind-control whilst pushing Sonic out of the way. Tails also embarrassed Sonic when he was talking to a giant broken robot and continues to tease him about it. In the end, he however doubted that Sonic could beat Eggman and was impressed when Sonic was able to not only do just that, but also live through the following explosion. In Sonic Generations, Tails threw Sonic a surprise birthday party and made Sonic a special chili dog. Tails was the first one restored in the White Space and remains with Sonic for the remainder of the game and story. Tails and Sonic talk about the strangeness of the areas that they are going though like the Green Hill that looked like "Someone sucked all the life and color out of it". In Sonic Lost World, Tails' friendship with Sonic became strained when they formed an alliance with Eggman. Believing that Sonic trusted Eggman, his own nemesis, more than him to shut down the Extractor, Tails became rather frustrated and angry at Sonic's lack of faith in him and even got into an argument with him when he told about how much it hurt thinking that Sonic trusted Eggman more. It became further strained when Sonic scolded Tails for putting Cubot's head on a battle mech, which caused Cubot to almost kill Tails. At the end of the game though, Sonic apologizes for doubting Tails and Tails forgave him, mending their brotherly bond. Amy Rose For the most part, Amy Rose and Tails have a very friendly relationship as they are usually together when they and Sonic are out saving the world. Tails, Sonic, and Amy interact with each other often because Amy usually tries to tag along with Sonic and Tails when they are trying to beat Eggman, thus making them friends along the process. Sonic uses Tails to distract Amy in order to escape from her or avoid contact during mission, Tails usually responds to this with a lack of confidence as he too is not a fan of her anger. Amy also at times will come to Tails' aid and defend him when she can, like when Wave the Swallow insulted Tails, where Amy got infuriated whilst challenging Wave to a race. Tails has also saved Amy numerous times when Sonic could not, to which she is very grateful. When the Egg Carrier was losing altitude and about to crash Sonic told Tails to act quickly and take Amy to safety. Tails also saved Amy a few more times from Eggman on Prison Island, as well as saving Amy along with Sonic from the exploding Prison Island, and finally saving Amy from Eggman on the Space Colony ARK at gunpoint. Knuckles the Echidna Tails is also close friends with Knuckles. They converse more than Knuckles does with Sonic, and although he is not as much a rival to Knuckles as Sonic is, Tails does occasionally tend to irritate Knuckles with his technobabble. Knuckles seems to enjoy teasing Tails from time to time, such as when he scares Tails with the idea that they fought with Shadow's ghost just before Hang Castle Zone in Sonic Heroes. Despite this, Knuckles is probably Tails' best friend after Sonic. Knuckles has shown that he cares for Tails, such as when he assured Tails that Eggman is nothing to worry about they join Sonic at the start in Sonic Heroes, or when he furiously defended Tails after Wave mocked Tails in Sonic Riders. Even though they are good friends, Tails and Knuckles have fought each other numerous times, usually when Knuckles has been tricked by Eggman, but in the end, there are never hard feelings between them. Dr. Eggman In every game since his debut, Tails has been one of Eggman's biggest enemies along with Sonic, whether he is against him head on or helping out Sonic in any way he can. At first, Tails was useful as a hostage, which later turned into a worse situation for Eggman. Eggman's plans are always foiled by Sonic and Tails, sometimes because he targets one and forgets about the other (this occurred in Sonic Adventure 2, when Eggman was stopped by Tails on the Space Colony ARK after he blasted Sonic into space; it also happens in numerous episodes of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog). In Sonic Adventure, Eggman had to race Tails to the missile he launched into Station Square, but could not reach it in time. He retaliated by using the giant Egg Walker, but was again stopped by Tails. In Sonic Adventure 2, Tails had a rivalry with Dr. Eggman, fighting him directly in the Cyclone twice - once on Prison Island (to which Eggman said "I can't lose to Tails!" after being defeated), the second time on the Space Colony ARK, after Eggman blasted Sonic into space. After this, the rivalry seemed to cease, and Eggman and Tails were seen talking to each other in a somewhat civil way at the end of the game. Eggman also seemed to develop a respect and liking for him during the events of Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, due to their shared skill with machines. In Sonic Colors, Eggman charged up a mind control beam and shot it at Sonic, but Tails quickly pushed Sonic out of the way so that he got hit instead. Eggman used this to his advantage and made Tails run at supersonic speeds to block Sonic's way. Eggman then dared Sonic to fight his best friend to get to him, but Sonic refused. Eggman kept pushing and prepared Tails for an attack, but the mind control device then ran out of energy. In Sonic Generations, Classic Robotnik asked Modern Eggman who all of Sonic's "modern" friends were. Modern Eggman's reply was that they were insignificant and that they should only worry about Sonic and Tails, believing they are the only real threats. In Sonic Lost World, Tails dislikes working with Eggman even more than Sonic does, making a comment about Cubot's voice chip looking like it was made by a two-year-old and wanting to fight him. However, Eggman later saves Tails from being attacked by an aggressive Cubot. After Tails is captured, Eggman says they should make sure Tails' sacrifice wasn't in vain. They become enemies again after the Deadly Six are defeated and Eggman reemerges as the villain. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow and Tails were at first enemies in Sonic Adventure 2 because Shadow was impersonating Sonic and got him thrown in jail at Prison Island. Towards the end of the game they became Allies when they had to save the planet from the Space Colony Ark. For the most part Tails and Shadow have remained allies, but like Sonic have turned into rivals because of their goals. Such times they have been rivals are in Sonic Heroes, Sonic Battle, and Sonic Rivals 2. In Sonic Heroes they fought very briefly because Shadow and Rouge had provoked Team Sonic into fighting them. In Sonic Battle Shadow and Tails fought at the end of Tails' Story because Tails resisted giving up Emerl to Shadow. Shadow threatened Tails that he would have to give Emerl up or else they would fight for him, Tails admitted that he admires Shadow's spirit but would not give up in a fight. When Tails won the fight Shadow warned him that he would be back again to get Emerl, but Rouge showed up and told Shadow to go back to Night Babylon. In Sonic Rivals 2. Shadow and Metal Sonic confronted Tails and Sonic because they were all going after Eggman. Shadow and Tails also get along very well together. In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Tails and Shadow work very well together and support each others ideas. Also, when Eggman suggests they build a weapon to hurt the enemy, and Tails says he has a better idea, Shadow with a smile asks why he is not surprised. Shadow is actually the second most helpful member of Tails' Team in Metropolis, helping Tails with numerous mechanical ideas with Eggman. He is also very helpful if the player is looking for Omega often giving tips to tell of where Omega would have gone if he gotten the chance. If the player succeeds in finding Omega, Shadow thanks Tails for helping him. Despite their disagreements, Tails still respects Shadow to a certain point and has believed in his capabilities during their many adventures. Rouge the Bat Tails and Rouge have a friendly relationship but Rouge sometimes adds complications to it. They will usually get along but Rouge will sometimes playfully tease Tails to get a reaction from him. In Sonic Adventure 2, Tails was basically unaware of Rouge's presence, but this was because Rouge was sent by Eggman to spy on Tails when he was trying to find the President. After that their interaction stopped until the Ark was set on its collision course with Earth. In Sonic Battle, Rouge would use her charm to tease Tails because she thought it was cute and funny how he reacted. She was however very helpful in Tails' story as she gave him the access card for the Central Computer Room, distracted Shadow, and told Tails how to escape the Guard Robos. Later on in Rouge's story Tails had to stop Rouge from stealing a Chaos Emerald. In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, while in Metropolis Rouge would sometimes be snarky with the plans Tails and Eggman would come up with but still show a playful affection for Tails. Cream the Rabbit Tails and Cream are good friends with each other either by supporting each other or just spending time with each other. Throughout the games there is not much contact between the two but it is understood that they get along very well when they are shown throughout some story cutscenes. The only game they have really interacted with each other is in Sonic Free Riders, Tails said that Cream's Extreme Gear was really good in the race to which Cream replied "Well, sure! That means a lot coming from you, Mr. Tails!". They also interacted in Sonic Rush in which Tails is protective of Cream, telling her to stay away from Blaze as she was a suspect. Cream also compliments Tails to Blaze telling her that he is "neat". In the Mario & Sonic series handheld versions, they seem to be friendly as well. In the London version, after the Phantasmal Fog clones try to attack Cream, Tails assures her she'll be safe while Mario, Sonic and Luigi hold them back. He then lashes out at the clones for trying to attack her. In the Rio version, they are partners for Beach Volleyball on day 2 of Mario's Story. Cream states that they have "the bestest teamwork." In some games Cream is Amy's equivalent of Tails to Sonic, often helping Amy out or trying to get her out of bad situations like Amy's compulsion to push herself too far especially when aroused to anger. E-123 Omega Currently Tails is the only one of Sonic's friends to have even spoken to Omega, with the others including Sonic only briefly coming into contact, either not knowing who he is or fighting him like in Sonic Heroes. While Tails was leading his Team through Metropolis in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, he had to try and convince Omega to join their team and believe that Eggman was on their side. Omega replied saying Tails was crazy for believing that Eggman could be good, however was convinced by Shadow to believe Tails. Later on Tails asked Omega for help with the credits for the end of the game. Weapons and Suit *Physics Gun *Lightsaber *Sonic Screwdriver Physics Gun.jpg Sonic and tails lightsabers by cyothelion-d8p9tmc.jpg|Tails' Lightsaber and Sonic's second Lightsaber Tails lightsaber concept 2 by jedisonic.jpg|Tails' second Lightsaber Glowing lightsabers 4 colors by djluigi.jpg|Classic Sonic, Classic Tails, Classic Knuckles and Classic Amy's Lightsabers Sonic screwdrivers now in need of sonic screws by kavinveldar-d69hlk6.png|Tails, Knuckles, E-123 Omega, Amy, Cream, Big the Cat, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Silver, Blaze, Cosmo, Classic Sonic, Classic Tails, Classic Knuckles and Classic Amy's Sonic Screwdrivers Gallery Tails_in_Sonic_Lost_World.png Team Sonic.jpg EA ImovUIAAzcFJ.jpg Trivia *Tails also makes a guest appearance in the episode Fighter Dive 3 from The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Park member Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Animals Category:Movie Characters